Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image-capture system, and more particularly to an image-capture system with a lens.
Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, there are more and more types of electronic products, each of which has more and more functions. Some small, thin electronic products such as smartphones are equipped with cameras, and these electronic products may shake due to excessive force occurring when shutter buttons are pressed by users, resulting in unclear images.